mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Scarola
"Matt Serra -- He's my instructor. He's like a brother to me, and I'm loyal to him. So obviously, that is the team that I want to be on." - Joe on the first episode. "I'm gonna go in there focused and, you know, do what I do." - Joe on his prelim fight with Mac Danzig. "My strengths are my jiu-jitsu on the ground and my takedowns, you know. I'll out-technique the guy, I'll out-smart him." - Joe on the Danzig fight. "That was my first loss and.. it sucks, you know? What can I say? More than anything, I like... I feel like I let Matt down. So that's the toughest part." - Joe after tapping to a triangle from Mac Danzig with less than ten seconds remaining in the very first round of their fight. "I'm upset at myself and I kinda don't want Matt to see me like this." - Joe at the start of the second episode, moping around in his room. "I'm definitely serious about leaving right now. I'd rather go home, relax and think about things, get over my first loss." - Joe thinking about leaving the house. "The house is tough, man. The house is real tough. I'm used to having your family, having a son, my girlfriend, stuff like that. I kinda wanna just go home, see my girl, and you know lick my wounds with my girl, and that's it, you know?" - Joe. Still whining. "I just hope my girl's fucking good, bro. Six weeks is a long time, dude." And still. Starting to sound like Noah. "I just hope my girl's fuckin' still around, when I get back, dude." And still. "She's staying at my parent's house, which is probably driving her fucking crazy. She really don't have like friends or nothing.She don't hang out. She has her sister and shit. What the fuck..." - And still. "We all should get like one phone call a week." - Still. "I wanna go hoooome ... When I get home, I'm gonna ask my girl to marry me." - Still. "The first like.. day or two, I'm like I can't stand this house. I'm like I gotta get out of here. That's the truth. But then I got picked to fight. So then I kind of forgot about that and just concentrated on the fight. But I lost the fight and now I kinda just want to just go home and relax." - Joe on the third episode. Still bitchin'. "UFC 72 was on, I couldn't even think about watching it, you know? I don't want to think about fighting right now." - Joe Scarola. "Right now my head's not into training, it's not into fighting. I'm not gonna be productive for these guys here. It's not right for them. My head is somewhere else." - Joe Scarola still on his period. "I'm a nice guy, and I apologize. I tried to do it and I couldn't do it. I hope nobody holds that against me." - Joe before FINALLY leaving the house.